Air's sister
by Whiterose937888
Summary: Lucy was known as an elemental dragon slayer. Wendy also known as the sky dragon slayer met Lucy when she was young. They both agreed to never leave each other's side. But when Lucy left. Wendy could only try to find her. The sister bond they both had will come back once again. Couples along the way :D plz enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all this is my second Fairy Tail story hope you enjoy it :D**

I remember. I remember all of it and the first time I ever smiled. Thanks to Lucy she is like my big sister.

~Flashback~

"_Why are you always in those poor clothes? Yuck!" a girl told a blue haired. She was on the ground covered with bruises and cuts._

"_I don't even think it looks more like a boy with her short hair and an ugly one at that." Another girl sneered. Tears started to go down the bluenette's face._

"_OI!" a girl yelled the bluenette looked up to see a blonde haired girl the age of 13 with a gray exceed fallowing her._

"_I recommend you leave her alone. Or else." The blonde raised her voice._

"_Oh ya what you going to do about it if we don't?" asked one of the two. The blonde smirked at her question._

"_You'll see." She said. She looked at her gray feline and the cat nodded. She opened two water bottles. The blonde moved her hands as the water began to float._

"_Wow a magic trick really? Ha you make me laugh." The other laughed._

"_Water Bomb!" the blonde yelled a the water landed on the two girls. They were both soaking wet._

"_What the hell this is a one of a kind! Oh you'll hear from my daddy's lawyer! Come on Jasmine let's go!" She said while stomping away along with the other girl. The blonde laughed and went to the 10 year old girl._

"_Hey you okay?" The blond asked sticking out her hand to help her stand. The bluenette nodded and toke her hand._

"_My name is Lucy by the way and this is my exceed Crystal." _

"_My name is Wendy and thank you for helping me." Wendy smiled. "oh and was that really magic that real mages use?"_

"_Yes it is I'm an elemental dragon slayer I still have to master air magic to fully be an elemental." Explained Lucy with a big grin on her face._

"_Can I come with you I want you to teach me! I mean if I can." Asked Wendy shyly. Lucy gave her a smile and grabbed her hand and took her to the woods. There waiting for them was a sky blue dragonwith the most beautiful scales you ever seen._

"_Hello Grandeeney nice to see you again. And this is Wendy she wants you to teach her sky dragon slayer magic." Lucy said_

"_I see. Well then it's nice to meet you Wendy. My name is Grandeeney the sky dragon you may call me Mother if you like that's what Lucy here calls me."_

"_Thank you both for accepting me." Lucy smiled._

_~time skip 1 year later~_

_Lucy was with Wendy by a side of a river with their exceeds Crystal and Carla talking and giggling. _

"_Oh and Wendy what those girls said to you back then is a lie. You're not ugly or a boy with poor cloths, your you, and you are the Wendy who is beautiful and kind. You love all who are nice and all we both have to say is that we love you to no matter what happens. You're now my only litter sister I care about okay." Lucy kneeled to her level and gave her a blue bracelet._

"_This is something that shows you that I'm near you. You see if it blinks slowly than I'm not to fair away from you and then it blinks faster every time we get closer you understand." Lucy told her. Wendy smiled at her then nodded then hugged her 'sister'._

"_I promise never to take it off." Lucy looked at her a hugged her back._

"_Aregato…Wendy." _

~Flashback end~ Wendy's pov

I missed her the way she always keeps me smiling and gives me advise about things. She was my big sister that I never had but know I do. I hope thant one day I will get to see you again. Lucy…

**Awwww so cute hope you like my story so far review so I can keep on righting more for you guys. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I got some reviews I hope you all enjoy chap 2 of Air's sister :D**

~Wendy's pov~

I sighed and moved al around Magnolia for her but I just can't._' Maybe she is in a guild?'_ I thought to myself. Carla was the only person I could ever talk too and she was the other person Lucy gave me. She said she found her egg in a tree and it hit her on the head. I giggled at the thought.

"Why are you giggling Wendy?" asked my white exceed.

"Oh nothing." I told her. I'm 13 now and still tried to find my sister. I smiled at all the times we had together. _'I will find you nee-san no matter what.'_

"Hey Carla do you think we should check some other guilds too?" I asked her.

"I think that would be easier to find her and also ask the guilds if they ever seen her." Carla replied back. I nodded.

"Which is the closes guild around here anyway?" Carla grabbed a map out of her pocket of her dress.

"Hmm it looks like it's going to be Fairy Tail. We should be going there." I nodded again and went to the guild known as Fairy Tail to ask if the saw her or for luck if she is there.

~Normal pov~

Wendy arrived at the Fairy Tail guild painting. She walked to the front door of the guild and opened it to have all of the attention of the guild.

"Umm…I was wondering if I could ask some questions to you all." Wendy said.

A short man came out of his office and studied Wendy. "And what questions would that be girl?" Asked the small man.

"Well I was wondering if you ever seen of even heard of a girl named Lucy Heartifila by any chance." I asked. The guild looked at me wide eyes.

"Why are you looking for the legendary Lucy?" asked a raven haired man asked.

"Well if you must you know the reasons why she and her exceed are our sisters." Carla said calmly. The guilds jaw dropped.

"EEEEHHH!?" screamed the guild. It was possible you can hear them from miles away.

"But h-how she is never said to have a sister?" The white haired barmaid said while looking through the scorer weekly magazine.

"Well not blood related she is just like a sister to me and well we agreed to call each other that from now." Wendy said shyly. A red head nodded and understood what she said.

"I see but if you want to find her you need help and Fairy Tail id here to help you if you join we will do everything to help you." The red head smiled. The Bluenette looked up to face her she had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying Wendy?" asked Carla.

"They are not tears of sadness Carla they are tears of happiness. You never know we might just find them." Wendy told her. Carla looked at her then smiled and nodded.

"_You're right Wendy." _There was a voice in her head.

"**L-Lucy…?"**

"_You just have to try to find me and whenever you're in trouble I'll be there and never leave your side ever again. I promise…"_

"**Lucy I miss you…" **

Lucy wasn't there anymore. Wendy started to cry more and smile that she knew her sister was still alive and hear her voice to know that she would need all the help she can get.

"I'll join!" Wendy yelled. Carla heard Crystal's voice in her head and nodded and had a few tears too.

"Alright welcome to Fairy Tail girls." Master told them.

"_Aregato…Makarov."_ Master's eyes widen to hear the voice of a women. Master nodded and had a smile on his face. The guild cheered and all of them heard a voice as well.

"_Aregato…mina"_

After the guild was partying and Wendy had their guild stamps. She made so many new friends and certainly there was a blue exceed that fell in love with a white exceed at first sight.

~Lucy's pov~ somewhere.

I giggled and thought of the memories me and Wendy had together. _'I hope you find me soon Wendy and I know that if you're in trouble I will know where you are and never leave your side ever again I just hope you can forgive for those years. Gomen Wendy.' _

"Let's go Crystal we still have things to do and we have to hurry up if we want to see them again." I told my grey colored exceed. She nodded back as we left the area. _'with Fairy Tails help you will find me in no time.'_ I smiled again and Crystal went on the top of my head and smiled at me. We giggled at the old times we had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again to all. My name is Nicole; call my Nikki if you like. This is Air's sister chap 3.**

**Wendy: will I see Lucy in this one?**

**Me: You never know you might but I'm not so sure yet read to find out.**

**Natsu: Nikki does not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

**Gray: R&R**

~Wendy's pov~

It's been weeks now maybe even a month and still no sign of Lucy. I sighed. Romeo came up to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I blushed when he did that.

"Are you okay Wendy?" He asks me

"I'm fine but I just can't stop but feel like I will never find her." I felt tears going down my face. Romeo looked at me and gave me a hug. My eyes widen.

"R-Romeo?"

"It's okay if you cry but never say that because when you're in Fairy Tail we will never let down a nakama and we are not gonna starts so don't worry about that Wendy." He told me.

"AWWW look at that Romeo finally got himself a girlfriend." Loki said. Romeo Let go and blushed beat red and so did I.

"WE ARE NOT DATING LOKI!" We both yelled at him. He looked at us again and smiled.

"They llllliiiike each other." Loki said rolling his tongue like Happy does.

"SHUT UP!" We yelled again. The guild laughed and in a few moments later we joined in as well.

~Next day at the guild~

"MINA!" the master yelled. The guild turned quiet and gave Makarov all the attention.

"We are going to join forces with other guild to take down a small powerful guild and the only people that are going to be Wendy, Team Natsu, and Loki. After I'm done meet me in my office." The Master left the room and everyone sweat dropped at him.

The 5 people went to go to Master's office. "Well your all here that's good. I need you all to team up and meet up at the Blue Pegasus Quarters. But for right now the guild you will be taking down is the dark guild known as Oracion Seis. The only guilds you'll be with to help you are of course Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale. That's all I wish for you all to pack and go to the train immediately. That is all now shu I need things to be done." He said as he motioned them to the door.

"Bye! Have a good time!" he yelled.

~Time skip~ at the train station

"Aww! Do we have to take the train?" Natsu whined.

"Because it's the only way we can get there Natsu so Quit you whining." Gray told him.

"What you say Ice princess?"

"You hear me Flame Brain."

"You wanna go!"

"Let's go!"

"Is that fighting I hear?" Erza yelled at them. Immediately Natsu and Gray hugged each other.

"N-no ma'am." Natsu and Gray shivered. Loki laughed at the two boys and the both gave him death glares. Wendy giggled along.

"All Aboard!" The conductor yelled.

"We should get on Gray drag Natsu on the train." Gray nodded and grabbed Natsu's scarf and dragged him on.

"NO! Get me off this thing!" Natsu yelled. When the train started to move Natsu became the color green. The 4 people laughed at him. Wendy's bracelet started to blink slowly.

"Wendy?" Loki called for her. Wendy turned to him.

"What is it Loki-san?" She asks.

"Why is your bracelet blinking?"

"Hun?" Wendy looked at her bracelet and it was blinking. Wendy's eyes widen. And so did Carla.

~Flashback~

"_You must understand when it blinks I'm not too far away and when it blinks faster I'm very close you understand?" Lucy said_

"_Hai! I promise never to take it off." Wendy gave her 'sister' a hug._

"_Aregato…Wendy." Lucy said hugging her back with a tear in her eye._

~Flashback End~

"Carla they are near!" Wendy said with happiness. Carla nodded and had a smile on her face.

"Who's near?" Erza asked.

"Lucy and Crystal they are near here! Lucy told me whenever my bracelet blinks they are near and not that far away." Wendy smiled. The 3 except for Natsu who is busy barfing outside the window, eyes widen.

"You really think she is around here?" Gray asks.

"Positive but we don't have time for that now we have a mission to do and I can't wait to get there.

~Natsu's pov~

I didn't hear any of what Wendy said because of my motion sickness. I saw a blonde girl with a grey exceed with her. She smiled at me and then vanished into thin air along with the cat. Oh well it might just be a hallucination from the motion sickness I threw up again and fainted. Who ever that was I may know soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all yes it'd me again and to answer a question. Yes Wendy can but Lucy shows her when she sees her again and well that's it. Enjoy chapter 4 of Air's sister.**

~Normal pov~ At Blue Pegasus.

"What's talking Fairy Tail so long I Thought they were supposed to be here by now." Asked a pink haired woman.

"Well why don't we take care of you for now." A dark haired man told her. She just rolled her eyes at him. The door burst open to a happy Natsu.

"YES! I made it here alive!" Natsu yelled as he hit the floor

"They are here." Said a white haired man.

Erza, Wendy, Gray, and Loki came if after him. "Damn it Natsu can't you ever get over your motion sickness?!" Grey yelled at him.

"Well sorry! I think it got worse because now I'm hallucinating people." Natsu replied.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Well when I was on the train before I passed out I saw a girl and a cat. The girl had blonde hair with brown eyes and the cat was like Happy and Carla but she was gray with blue eyes and they also had black clocks on for some reason. But what weird me the most is that she was smiling at me and that's all." Natsu said while taking in a deep breath.

"Wow for a fire dragon slayer you really do talk a lot." Loki told him while chuckling at him. A dirty blonde looked at Loki and smirked at him. Loki notes' and gave him a glare.

"You SAW her and didn't tell me!" Wendy yelled at him. Natsu shivered and nodded. "But before I could do anything they vanished in thin air." Natsu told her. Wendy sighed and said a sorry to Natsu. He nodded again.

"Okay we have no idea what just happened so let's introduce ourselves to one and other okay." Hibiki told them. They all nodded and introduced them self.

~Time Skip and hour later Lucy's pov~

"So what's the news today Crystal?" I asked her. We were both in a forest area eating some fish and some bread that we had. Crystal was pinching the middle of her eyes and thought.

"All I know right now is that Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale are going to attack the dark Guild Orion Seis." Crystal told me. I stared at her for a while and nodded. "Who are the people in the good guilds?" I asked her once again. She thought for a minuet again.

"Well the ones that are going to be fighting for the Blue Pegasus are the Trimens who are Hibiki, Ren, and Eve along with an awkward man named Ichiya. For Lamia Scale is Lyon, Sherry. And finally for Fairy Tail it's Natsu, Grey, Erza, Loki ….Wendy, and Carla…" Crystal looked at me wide eyes and so did I.

"Crystal we have to go to them quick before they get hurt." Crystal nodded and grew her wings out While I ran at a very fast past that can out run the world's fastest person or thing. I just wanted to get there fast before Wendy got hurt. _'Don't worry Wendy Carla we're coming'_ of course we were both wearing our cloaks so they won't know who we are yet until we are done saving them.

~Back to the group of people~

There were only a couple people that were fighting while Wendy was with Carla healing Loki, Hibiki, Ichiya, Eve, Ren, and Sherry. After a few moments the rest of them fell to the ground in defeat. The only people not hurt were Wendy, Carla, and Happy.

"Look what we have here a little fairy." Racer chuckled.

"You wanna finish it up Cobra?" Angel asked. Cobra smirked and nodded.

"It'll be easy my snake can just do it all and make her a little snack." He told them. They laughed and Wendy was shivering in fear along with Happy and Carla behind her.

"Go have a snack my little pet." Cobra told his Snake. All of a sudden the snake came to them full speed.

"AAAAHHHH! LUCY!" Wendy yelled while closing her eyes tightly. Natsu was weak but he heard a sound coming out of the trees and there were people with black cloaks that came out and one had wings and another was faster than racer.

"METAL WALL!" The person yelled. Wendy's eyes opened slowly and saw a cloaked person in front of her. Wendy looked at her bracelet and it was a bright blue color and it vanished. Wendy looked at the person and had tears going down her face and had a smile on her face. The metal wall was gone and the snake went back to Cobra.

"Who the hell are you!?" He yelled. The person smirked at him and took off her hood to show a blonde haired girl with brown and so did the other which was an Exceed with gray fur and bright blue eyes. The dark guild looked at them both and had wide eyes.

"No way… we heard you died." Angel said scared.

"Well I'm not. I am Lucy Heartifila the elemental dragon slayer. And whoever dares to hurt my little sister will pay hard." Lucy looked at them with mad eyes.

"Lu-chan!" Wendy yelled happily and smiled. Lucy looked at her sister and smiled at looked back at the dark guild.

"If you are you willing to fight me then by the end once you leave here your magic will be gone or if you leave now and never come back then your magic will stay with you." Lucy told them. Cobra smirked at her and she smiled.

"I'll take you on I bet they are not as strong as they say you are." Cobra told her. Angel and Racer stepped up as well and changed her as well. The rest of the dark guild left to a far area to see if they could beat her. Lucy looked at them all and looked in their eyes for weak spots.

"Crystal I want you to take Wendy back to the others to cure them of injuries and if they want to join they can but tell them to stay out of my way okay." Lucy told her. Crystal nodded and took Wendy's hand and took them to the others to be healed.

"KICK THEIR BUTTS LUCY!" Crystal yelled to her. Lucy smiled and nodded again. Cobra looked kind of worried at first so did Angel and Racer.

"Okay who goes first or do you all want to go at the same time?" Lucy said while cracking her knuckles. Racer gulped and Cobra came up first and used his dark dragon slayer magic on her. Every hit he mad didn't work on her she just ate them.

"I won't say it's awful but I will say that you just gave me my energy boost." Lucy smiled. Lucy ran faster than Racer and went in front of him and put a hand on his face and stole his entire dragon slaying magic and the snake he had disappeared. And sended a blast through her hand to make him brake a bolder.

"Who's next?" She asked there were only Angel and Racer.

~Back to the others~

Once Wendy and the others got to the group of people who were hurt, Crystal pulled out a pink liquid and pored it into water.

"Here make then all drink this but only one spoon full and they will be fully recovered and Carla Wendy it's nice meeting our sister's again." Crystal smiled which made Happy's heart skip a beat he was day dreaming about him, Carla, and Crystal getting married somewhere in Fiore. After he fainted from his daydreams.

"Is he going to be alright?" Crystal asked. The two girls nodded and smiled. Crystal sighed and gave them two bowls full of the pink liquid and told them to give it to them. Crystal gave some to Natsu, Loki, Gray and Sherry. Wendy gave some to Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. Carla gave some to Erza, Ichiya, and Lyon. Their cuts and bruises were gone and they all woke up one by one.

***BOOM***

"Sounds like Lucy needs help." She said while looking at Lucy, and two Racers'.

"Ow! My head, what happened and who's the cat?" Gray asked. Crystal looked at him then back at Lucy who is having trouble with the two Racers'

"I'm Lucy's exceed Crystal and Lucy specifically told me when you all wake up to see if you like to join in the fight she already took out the dragon slayer and I think she will need help with this one." Crystal explained to them. They all looked at her and then at Lucy who was having a bit of trouble with the two Racers'.

"I'll join this fight I think I can help her beat them." Natsu said cocky and ran out to help Lucy. Along with Erza, Loki, Gray, Lyon, and Hibiki.

~With Lucy~ Lucy's pov

Damn it there is two of them now how am I totally scrod. One of them almost hit me in the back but luckily I kicked him in the face and he went flying but came back for more.

"Damn…" I murmured.

"Hey Lucy we came to help!" A person yelled. I looked over and saw 5 people coming towards me. I nodded and gave a smile.

"Two of you help me take down this guy and the others Angel and the other Racer got it. I'll take the Red head and the white haired." I yelled at them. The two came over to me while I think the others looked kind of disappointed. Oh well. I looked at the two with me and told them to distract Racer while I try to take his magic away. They both nodded and fallowed the red haired girl changed into cheetah armor and the other guy took off his shirt. I only sighed. I gave them both a nod and I vanished in the air.

~Time Skip~ after the battle Normal pov.

Lucy took away both of their magic's and had Angel's keys which she could also use along the way. Lucy sighed and sat on the floor with Crystal and petted her fur. Wendy when up to them and the two girls looked at her along with Carla. There was a moment of silent. Tears came to Wendy's eyes and she ran up to Lucy and tackled a hug on her. The guilds looked at her and then at Lucy.

"I-I missed you Lucy I-I thought I would never see you again." Wendy said while crying. Lucy sat back up and hugged her again and sang her a little lullaby and she stopped her crying and looked back up at her. Lucy gave her a smile again and so did Crystal who was hugging a happy Carla.

"Didn't I tell you that you would find me anytime soon?" Lucy told her. Wendy stood up and so did Lucy and looked at the guild and gave them a very happy smile. The guilds looked confused as ever.

"It's nice to see the guilds that help my sister. Lucy Heartifila, at your serves." Lucy gave a warm smile witch made Hibiki, Natsu, Gray, and Loki pass out with their hearts beating really fast. The others sweat dropped.

"Are they going to be alright?" Lucy asked. They nodded. "Well to be fair we should camp in the woods for the night it's getting pretty dark." Lucy told them.

"She is right and by the way my name is Erza nice to finally meet the legendary Lucy." She said while bowing. Lucy looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look Erza you can just call me Lucy and simple handshakes do not expect royalty from me." Lucy told her. Erza stood up and smiled.

"My name is Lyon."

"The name's Sherry."

"My name is Ichiya and might I say your perfume smells really good better than Erza-chan's" That made a shiver go down Lucy's and Erza's spine and Lucy covered it with a small smile.

"The name is Ren." Lucy nodded and smiled.

"I'm Eve it's very nice to meet you Lucy." Eve winked and Lucy did the same and he blushed beat red.

"And who are the boys that just passed out or fainted whatever."

"The pink haired boy id Natsu, the raven, haired id Gray, the dirty blonde is Hibiki and the ginger haired boy is Loki." Erza explained. Lucy nodded.

"Well me and Crystal are gonna see if we can find some river nearby to catch Wendy, Carla wanna come." Lucy asked them. They nodded and went with her. "Cam you guys set the fire and if the other guys want to come and help the dragon slayer would likely smell us. Okay Erza." Erza nodded and they all started to collect fire wood and after a while four boys woke up.

"What happened where is Wendy?" Natsu said looking around. Then he heard giggling and it came from the two girls. Everyone's jaw dropped to see a bunch of fish on Lucy back.

"What's wrong with people it's like you seen a ghost or something." Lucy told them. Lucy just looked at them confused.

"H-how did you catch all that fish?" Sherry asked her shocked.

"Well you learn a thing or two if you travel all around Fiore. And that thing me and Crystal know is how to catch food and cook it right." Lucy told them while giving the fish to Erza. Happy attacked the fish and Carla and Crystal looked at him and sweat dropped.

"Do you like him?" Crystal asked Carla. Carla looked at the feline and blushed beat red, and looked somewhere else.

"I-I d-do n-not Crystal why would you say such a thing." Crystal chuckled. And Carla gave her a little glare.

After a while everyone sat around the fire and Lucy was away from everyone thinking about something. She looked up at the stars in the sky and thought about the day she left Wendy and Carla and lived on her own.

"Why the fuck did we leave them. I feel like I did and didn't do the right thing maybe she suffered while I was gone I do feel like a bad person for even leaving then both alone." Lucy sighed and looked back up to feel some of the starlight on her face.

"Hey Lucy what you thinking about?" Loki asked her. She looked back at him and gave him a smile. "Oh it's nothing Loki. Don't worry about me." She told him. Loki nodded with a blushing face.

'_I guess tomorrow we are going back hum?' _Lucy told herself with a big smile. _'I will never leave your side ever Wendy by beloved sister.' _


	5. Chapter 5

"Yay Lucy gets to come home with me!" Wendy cheered. Lucy smiled at her. It was morning and the entire guilds were going to their Fairy Tail guild to celebrate. But also, for Wendy having her sister back.

"I would like to thank you for taking care of my sister for me while I had to do something important." Lucy told them with a little bow.

"Um. If you don't mind me asking Lucy but where did you go?" Sherry asked her. Lucy looked up her and smiled.

"It's no problem. I was at the Dragon realm delivering messages back and forth. But now since that has passed I get to be with my little sister again." Lucy explained. Everyone smiled at her. "But I do have something to give you all."

"What is that Lucy?" Lyon asked. Lucy pulled out a couple of small boxes and gave everyone, one each. "Lulu-chan. You're really that grateful to give that to give them those aren't you?" Crystal asked her. Lucy only nodded.

"Question what are these anyway not to be rude or anything." Natsu wondered. Lucy looked at him and smiled, "These are boxes that contain magic in them but to be fair when you open them you have to make a wish and this is my way of thanking you all again for taking care of Wendy for me." Lucy bowed. Erza smiled and nodded.

"Nee-chan?" Wendy called out to her sister. Lucy looked at her. "What is it Wendy?" "You are going to join Fairy Tail with me right?" she asked her. Lucy looked her and nodded. "Anything you want it's my repayment for leaving you little sis." Lucy said while patting her sister's head. Wendy smiled widen and hugged her.

"So I think we should start walking it's only going to take us about 15 minutes to get to the guild." Erza said. Everyone nodded and left to the guild.

**Sorry this is so short I had writer's block. Again GOMEN!**


	6. Chapter 6

While walking to Fairy Tail Sherry, Wendy and Lucy were talking about improving Magic along with Erza who just joined into the conversation. While the males were giving each other glares except for Lyon, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya.

"So tell me more on hoe Fairy Tail has been treating you Wendy and I'm sorry that I left you when you were still young I had to do other thing for the dragons please forgive me." Lucy said while bowing. Wendy sweat dropped and smiled.

"It's alright Lu-"Wendy was trying to finish but was cut off by a certain fir dragon slayer. "Did you say dragons?" Lucy looked at him a nodded.

"Yes I did your Igneel's foster child am I correct?" Lucy asked. Natsu started to have a little blush on his cheeks but ignored it and nodded.

"Igneel-sama told me to say hello to you. He's sorry of leaving you on the year X777. Please forgive him." Lucy told him.

"Ya I forgive him but one question where is he?" Lucy shook her head. "I'm sorry but I cannot tell you where Igneel-sama is along with the other dragons. Oh he told me to give you both these." Wendy and Natsu looked confused. Lucy pulled out two books from her cloak and gave it to them. One of them had a red dragon breathing fire and the other was a blue dragon that had wind around it.

"They told me it's for the both of you to make your magic stronger and he requested me to train you both if that's alright?" Wendy hugged her.

"Aregato, Lucy-san." Lucy giggled. "It's no problem Wendy. Erza how long till we reach the guild? I would like to thank everyone for taking care of Wendy."

"About a mile till we reach the town." Lucy stopped.

"Lucy is you okay?" Sherry asked.

"No…."

"Why?" Gray asked.

"I-I'm not so good with people…."

"Is that why?" Loki asked. Lucy nodded. Crystal went up on her head and hit her.

"Stop being a baby this happened before but last time the reporter guy fallowed us." Crystal explained.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE IT WAS NORMAL! THAT GUY STALKED US 24/7!" Lucy yelled shaking Crystal madly.

"Stop shacking me like that I get dizzy easily." Lucy let go of the gray feline who wiped off the invisible dust off her white sun dress.

"Just wear your cloak and you'll be fine." Erza commented.

"Erza-san's right. The both of you have both wonderful perfumes that any man would love." Ichiya said while smelling the both of us. We shivered while getting away from him.

"I never wore perfume before though I don't even know what you're talking about!" Lucy yelled while climbing up a tree.

"Aww Lucy is just too cute when she is scared~" Hibiki cued.

"Ya she is~" Loki said fallowing along. They both made Lucy blush.

"S-Shut up b-both of y-you…" Lucy said while shuddering.

"I see the town up ahead." Lyon commented. Lucy finally got don from the tree and far from Ichiya as possible.

"Okay I'm fine but if that reporter guy or this guy," Lucy said while pointing at Ichiya. "See's or touches me I'm going to hid 24/7 okay?" They all nodded. Lucy sighed and put her hood up. She felt to arms grab hers. She looked up to see Gray and Natsu with grins on their faces.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked.

"We just wanted to hold on to you just in case you get lost." Natsu told her as Gray nodded.

"Did something hit you guys on the head or something?" Loki asked. Both boys turned to him a glared.

"Crystal help me~" Lucy whined. Crystal sighed.

"Just let them they're trying to be nice." Lucy put her head down and nodded as Gray and Natsu were dragging her away.

"Let go of Lucy!" Hibiki yelled trying to run and catch them along with Loki.

"Erza aren't you going to stop them?" Sherry asked her. Erza only shook her head.

"It's her problem I think she'll get used to it."

"That's just cold Erza." Lyon told her. Erza only ignored his comment. "That's cold too…" He whispered to himself.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!" Erza yelled. Lyon hid behind Sherry. "No-nothing E-Erza." He stuttered.

"That's what I thought." Wendy and Sherry laughed nervously. Crystal smiled. Carla was trying to get away from happy again.

"Your guild must be so much fun Wendy-chan." Crystal told her. Wendy nodded and smiled.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy yelled out. They all ran to see them. They were all at the gate. Lucy was being chased by a reporter that had hearts in his eyes.

"Don't just stand there help me!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy~ I knew you would comeback for me~!" The reporter yelled out. "As if! Crystal help!" Lucy cried out.

"Okay Lulu." Crystal got a rock form the ground and threw it at the males head. "There you go Lulu." Lucy sighed and gave a glare to the boys who weren't really doing anything at all to help.

"You people are mean." Lucy cried. While running into town.

"10 jewels that she's lost." Lyon bet.

"20 if she finds the guild." Sherry told him.

"Deal." Crystal chuckled.

* * *

**Sorry for the really long wait I got writers block and ya so give me some ideas so I could get some of my creativeness flowing k BYE NICOLE OUT. And plz review.**


	7. Chapter 7

~Lucy's pov~

I gasp for air. I looked around. People were everywhere. I was near a fountain. _Did I get lost?_ I thought to myself I face palmed myself. There were stands people selling to others. I did know that I still have my hood up so that's good but still I don't know where the others are. I can't find my way to Fairy Tail. I fell to my knees. As a sad aura started to develop around me.

"I'm sorry Wendy…I let you down." I felt a shadow over me. I looked up to see a blond haired man with dark blue green eyes with a lighting shape scare going through his eye. I blinked.

"Who are you…" I asked. He just sighed. _Wow am I that annoying?_ I thought. He put out his hand to me. I also say a small blush on his cheeks. "Just call me Laxus. I'm the top S-class mage in Fairy Tail." I jumped up.

"Can you help me?!" He looked at me surprised. Well don't I feel shot the guy is like a giant. "With what?"

"Didn't you say you were from Fairy Tail?" He nodded.

"Thank god I thought I was lost. Can you take me there please? Some people are waiting for me there. Oh and by the way my name's Lucy."

"Ya sure I just came back from a job." I smiled.

"Thank you let's go!" I started to grab his arm and try to move him but he didn't. "Hey aren't we going to Fairy Tail?" He laughed at me. I was confused now.

"Hey! Why are you laughing at me?!" He stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. He pointed up. I was confused till I looked up. I fell on the floor and hugged my knees. Above me there was a sign. It said 'Fairy Tail'.

"I stood here for at least for half an hour and I never knew. I'm a frailer to you Wendy please forgive me."

"Of course I will nee-san." I jumped once more as I saw Wendy, Crystal and the others. I felt happy tears go down my cheeks.

"Thank god you are okay." I said as I hugged my little blue haired sister.

"So this is a tie." Lyon said.

"I guess so." replied Sherry.

**Hey guys ya it's me but I'm really sorry this chap was so short and I promise I'll make longer ones but please review and give me some ideas okay thanks. I'm OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people I'm sorry but this is not a chap I just wanted to tell you all about my life jk that would be really stupid and boring ether way this is chap 8 of Air's sister I hope you all like it and it would really be nice if I could hear all of your ideas for later chapters thanks and ENJOY! :D**

~Normal pov~

"This is Fairy Tail? I like it. It has something that I would like to know more about. So are we going to go in? I really must talk to the master." Lucy commented.

"Yes of course come on." Erza motioned them to fallow her. Lucy was behind the group of people along with Crystal by her side.

"Do you think they'll like us Lulu?" Crystal asked. Lucy looked down at her exceed and nodded.

"I think so. They all have been taking care of Wendy and Carla for us and been there for them. I would say my thanks to them." Crystal nodded.

Natsu of course as always would kick the guild doors. Both Lucy and Crystal sweat dropped at the almost broken doors. "Remind me to fix that later." Lucy whispered. Crystal nodded.

"We made it back alive!" Natsu shouted. They were all greeted by many cheers. Makarov came down from his office down to the guilds main hall.

"Did you destroy any thing while doing it?" Master asked. They were silent as expected from them.

"Well they almost destroyed half of the forest but it was fine the other half wasn't needed but don't worry the trees will grow back along with the grass." Lucy said blankly. The whole guild looked at the blond beauty who was putting her long bang behind her ear.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Lucy asked. Crystal flew up to Lucy's head and sat down. "It's finally nice to meet you Lucy, Crystal." Master commented.

"It's nice to meet you too Master Makarov. Thank you for taking care of Wendy and Carla." Lucy said with a little bow as Crystal did the same.

"Y-You're the Lucy, as in Lucy Heartifila?!" Mira said with a squeal. Lucy gave her a smile and nodded. "If you put it like that then yes I am." (I know it feels like I switched them lol but keep on reading.)

"But please don't let the reporter find me. He is starting to creep me out." Mira smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Mirajane Strauss. You may call me Mira for short if you want." Lucy smiled and nodded. Before anyone else spoke there was metal pole that was aiming at Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted. Lucy was still smiling as the poll got closer. Once it was about to hit her face she grabbed the poll with her hand.

"It's been a while Gajeel. How have you been since I last beat you?"

"Tch I thought you lost your touch."

"Well I didn't and here think fast." Lucy threw him a book but it had a grey dragon on it. He grabbed it and looked at it. "Metalicana said you need to improve more of your magic so I'll have to teach you and the other two."

"Wait I never signed up for this!"

"Well to bad you already were so sit your butt down or do I have to come over there and teach you a lesson or two?" Lucy said with evil aura around her.

"N-No ma'am…" Gajeel said while shivering.

"Ha-ha… I like this girl already." Laxus commented while wiping a tear from his eye.

Lucy held her head and sighed. "What's wrong Lulu?" Crystal asked.

"It's nothing it's just that I wasted a bit too much of my magic before the fight and I fell kind of tired. Hey Crystal. Why is the room turning dark?"

"The room what?" Lucy fell to her side but Natsu caught her just before she was going to hit the wooden floor. Crystal sighed and smiled.

"Aregato Natsu." Natsu had a grin on his face.

"No problem."

Crystal sighed and put her hand on her head while trying to think. "Do you guys have an infirmary here?" Erza nodded.

"Yes we do it'd upstairs. Natsu go take her. Natsu did as he was told and took Lucy to the infirmary.

**Again I'm sorry if this is short for give me plz but I hope you like it :D Review plz.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy groaned and sat up. She looked at where she was. Crystal was next to her sleeping lightly and curled in a ball. Lucy smiled and stood up.

"That's what I needed. But where am I?" Lucy asked herself. Crystal yawned and rubbed her eyes and looked at her.

"Ohayo Lulu." Crystal told her. Lucy pet Crystal on the head and smiled.

"Nice to know you're okay Crystal. Where are we anyway? It's all white." Lucy asked her feline friend. Crystal yawned once more and got off the bed and flew to Lucy's head.

"We're in the infirmary Lucy you passed out when we got to the guild." Lucy nodded.

"Okay. We should go and see what's going on."

"Hai!"

Lucy grabbed her cloak and put it around her body while Crystal smiled at her partner. Once Lucy reached for the door she stopped. Crystal tilted her head in confusion.

"Lulu is there something wrong?" Crystal asked a bit worried. Lucy just shook her head. "No I think I'm fine. There's no need to worry okay." Crystal nodded.

Once Lucy opened the door everyone was well, how to put it, crashing and fighting. Lucy's and Crystal's jaws dropped.

"W-What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled. Natsu stopped fighting and waved at the blond mage. "Ohayo Lucy. It's just like any other guild day."

"Oi Hot breathe you already giving up?!" Natsu glared at the ice mage.

"Not until you're on the ground covered in blood ice princess!" Natsu shouted. Lucy covered her ears. She flicked her wrist and hit both Gray and Natsu with air magic. With the action they were on the ground in pain.

"Now anyone else wants to shout something?!" Everyone stopped and shivered at the blond who sighed. "God you guys shout like there's no tomorrow." Lucy said while rubbing her ears.

"G-Gomen L-Lucy-san." The guild replied in unison. Lucy smiled.

"That's what I like to hear. You can do whatever you like when I'm not here alright." The guild nodded. "Well that's all needed to be said. I'll be taking my leave I'll be back in three days. Tell Wendy that when she comes."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Lucy and Crystal left and headed near the forest. They entered. Once they both had stopped they stared at a stone that was across a river. Lucy used her magic and crated a bridge. Oce they both had made it across the bridge left.

"Crystal would you please open the portal." Crystal nodded.

"Open portal to the Dragon Realm!" Crystal yelled. She had a ball of light on her hand and put it in the middle of the stone. The ball stopped glowing and dropped to the floor.

"Something's not right here. The ball should be able to work. Crystal what's wrong?" She shrugged.

"I'm not sure Lulu. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that's not good. Come on lets go back to the guild." Crystal said nothing but fallowed.

_What happened to the ball why wasn't it working? Did it have anything to do with Lucy? No what am I thinking Lucy's nice she always stayed by my side. But maybe something did happened. _

**There you have it for today again again sorry it's short I still have a bit of writers block so plz tell me some ideas that could help me. Thanks again and plz review.**


End file.
